ENCUENTRO FUGAZ
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: Nada es igual, toda ha cambiado a su alrededor pero sus sentimientos siguen intactos como el primer dia, solo un momento basto para recordar...la llama del amor aun prevalece en esos corazones.


El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

**ENCUENTRO FUGAZ**

Camino de regreso al hotel, el viento frío de la tarde toca mi rostro, me aferro a mi abrigo lo mas que puedo…creo que una taza de chocolate caliente me hará bien, quiero llegar pronto y sentarme a esperar a Albert; temo quedarme dormida, no quiero cerrar los ojos tengo miedo porque se que cuando lo haga el recuerdo de ese momento aparecerá, ese encuentro fugaz que estremeció lo mas profundo de mi ser, ya nada es igual que antes las palabras no fueron suficientes, el brillo en su mirada ya no es el mismo, su sonrisa, sus manos, pero esos ojos…esos ojos que me elevaban al mas sublime deseo son los únicos que siguen igual que siempre, quiero borrar de mi mente ese encuentro pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el, volver a verlo fue tan irreal nunca imagine que lo tendría frente a mi de nuevo, siempre pensé que tendría muchas cosas que decirle pero mi boca no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

Por fin he llegado a mi habitación, dejo el abrigo en el closet asegurándome así de no volver a salir a la ciudad en su búsqueda; veo a través de la ventana la nieve caer y el intenso frío de la ciudad, tan intenso como lo siente mi alma y mi corazón, preparo chocolate caliente y me siento cerca de la chimenea, pero los absurdos recuerdos regresan a mi mente, no quiero cerrar los ojos trato de mantener mi mente alejada de su recuerdo; minutos después su rostro se desvanece con cada segundo que trato de olvidarlo; ahora el sueño me vence y Albert aun no llega sin el me siento derrotada contra este sentimiento, pronto una risa sale de mi boca…río por las sorpresas que me ha dado la vida y por ese encuentro tan pequeño, encontrarlo en la calle, fue mirarlo y derrumbarme creí que era asunto olvidado pero creo de nuevo me equivoque, el silencio se apodero de los dos, yo solo pude decirte "como te va" fue mi frase inconclusa tuve que omitir decir "mi amor"…"eres feliz" dije sin pensar, tu solo respondiste con una sonrisa; quise decirte te he extrañado como nunca lo imagine, cuanto deseaba escuchar tu voz, no debimos separarnos fue un error ahora lo se pero el tiempo ha sido aliado de este querer; pero con un breve saludo y una sonrisa nos dijimos todo, aun hay una pequeña llama de amor en nuestros corazones que cobija nuestros mas sublimes sentimientos; minutos mas tarde al fin el sueño me vence poco a poco voy cerrando mis ojos y como magia lo primero que veo es tu rostro al mismo tiempo que una lagrima aparece.

Me muevo con la gente que va cargada de recuerdos y pensamientos, camino tan deprisa como mis pies lo permiten, me dirijo al único lugar que ha sido mi ultimo refugio, no es uno de los lugares favoritos de Robert pero para mi si lo es, creo que caminar de regreso al teatro no fue buena idea…pero nunca pensé encontrarla aquí en esta ciudad; al fin llego a mi destino cansado y agitado, camino a paso lento hacia mi escondite perfecto, me siento sobre la orilla recostando mi espalda en el techo, fijo mi mirada al cielo pero…por Dios que frío siento, cubro mi rostro con la bufanda como queriendo apagar este sentimiento de soledad que me atrapa, busco mis guantes en mi abrigo pero siento algo frío que me quema la piel, por inercia saco el pequeño objeto de mi bolsillo y me doy cuenta que es mi vieja armónica, rápidamente su rostro angelical aparece reflejado en el objeto y en cada nota que sale escucho su sonrisa; no necesito cerrar los ojos para recordar ese encuentro fugaz; al verla quise abrazarla pero mi cuerpo no respondió a mis deseos, me quede estático ante su presencia, se veía tan hermosa, ya no es la misma chiquilla que conocí en Londres ahora es toda una mujer su reflejo sobre el cristal me lo dijo, no logre pronunciar palabra alguna mi corazón pedía a gritos escuchar su voz, creo que a ella le paso lo mismo…pero es mucho mas fuerte que yo, fue la primera en hablar pero no pude poner atención a sus palabras solo pude observar sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa; al final solo logre responder "estoy bien" cuando en realidad no lo estoy; disimulo sonreír pero nada puedo decir, quise decirle tanto pero mi mente nublo mis palabras y por un instante me sentí claustrofóbico ante este hecho y entre mas tiempo pasaba moría por tenerla entre mis brazos; moví mi cabeza ligeramente queriendo despejar mis palabras y mi mente; solo así logre preguntarle "como estas pecosa" luego pensé que tonto fui en preguntarle eso, tantas cosas que quise decirle pero en ese momento no estaba cuerdo del todo; no se cual fue la expresión de mi rostro lo que se es que la hice reír esa fue la mejor respuesta que obtuve de ella, fue cuando comprendí que dejarte ir fue un error ahora comprendo lo poquito que soy sin tu querer, pero solo fueron unas palabras y después adiós, ahora estoy aquí de nuevo en el mismo lugar de siempre, creí que mi abrigo era lo suficiente acogedor para calmar el frío, pronto cierro los ojos y una lagrima aparece en ellos callendo hasta mi mano, hubiera querido detener el tiempo para seguir admirando su rostro y reflejarme de nuevo en sus ojos, no puedo dejar de quererte, no puedo olvidarte cuando me dijiste que te ibas mientras tus labios sonreían pero en tus ojos habían rastros de dolor, no quise hablar mas y al final tan solo te dije adiós.

*****FIN*****

Hola…de nuevo estoy por aquí con este minific, espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden dejar sus reviews para mi es muy importante su opinión, quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que han leído mis historias y por sus comentarios se les quiere. Saludos, Angie.


End file.
